our version of events
by littlemissdreamergirl
Summary: RACHEL BERRY AND CHUCK BASS MARRIED IN PRIVATE CEREMONY! She reads the headline and almost spits out her coffee. "Are you okay?" He asks. "No! Have you seen this!" Scanning the article with barely contained amusement he lets out a snort. "It's not funny!" RB/CB


**Hey guys! Happy Valentines Day. I got a couple of requests to do another Chuck/Rachel story, and being the generous person I am, I complied. ;) Oh, yeah! I also have a poll going on about which cross-over couple I should write next. I got a couple of PM's about doing a Klaus (from _The Vampire Diaries_) and Rachel fic. I was actually thinking about doing one anyway, because, well. They'd be really, really hot. But anyway, go and vote. I have a couple of interesting ones lined up. Anyways, enjoy!**

It had become a sort of routine for the two of them. One of the maids, usually the elderly Latina named Consuela who had been there forever, would bring them coffee and that morning's paper. They'd sip their beverages and she would read the paper while Chuck would check his messages and return phone calls.

She picked up the copy of _The New Yorker _and absentmindedly scanned over the front cover when the headline caught her eye. In capital letters and bold print across one of the most read newspapers in New York read: _RACHEL BERRY AND CHUCK BASS MARRIED IN PRIVATE CEREMONY! _

She practically spat out her coffee.

Chuck was in the middle of replying to an email from an investor of Bass Industries when he heard his girlfriend chocking. He leaned across their bed and patted her on the back.

"Are you okay?"

Rachel shook her head wildly. "Have you seen this?"

"Seen what?"

"_This_!" Rachel practically shrieked, gesticulating dramatically at the paper still in her hand. Chuck gently plucked it out of her grasp. He read the article with barely contained amusement.

He bit his lip to conceal his laughter.

_'Sources confirm that CEO of the elusive Bass Industries Chuck Bass has wed long time girlfriend, star of the stage and screen, Rachel Berry in an exclusive ceremony at the plaza on Sunday. Friends of the couple, who got together after being introduced by Mr. Bass's step-sister Serena van der Woodsen at a charity gala last April, say the service was intimate and not even Miss Berry's fathers knew prior to the big day.'_

He couldn't help it. He let out a loud snort. Rachel shot him a dark glare. "It's not funny Chuck! Do you know how many people read this? Oh God. My parents. Oh God. Kurt. Oh God, oh God, oh God."

Chuck smirked. "I think it's a bit late to start praying, wifey."

Rachel growled. "Don't call me that! 'Long time girlfriend'? We've only been dating seven months! And I'd like to know which 'friends' have been feeding them this crap!"

Smiling at his 'wife' he rubbed comforting circles on her back.

"Don't worry. I'll find this incompetent moron who wrote this and have them fired."

The brunette beside him sighed heavily. "That's all well and good Chuck, but what about today? Right about now the entire population of New York is probably reading about our so called marriage. My dads are going to kill you. Then me. Oh God! I'm too young to die. I never even got to play Fanny Brice. It's a tragedy. I'm depriving the world of my heartbreaking rendition of 'My Man' and my stunning version of 'Don't Rain On My Parade'. I knew I should have accepted that role on Broadway. Curse that Jonathan Groff and his persuasion. I shouldn't have taken that part of Elphaba in the movie adaptation of 'Wicked'. I have so many regrets!"

Chuck had zoned out about halfway through his girlfriend's rant. Once she had stopped speaking- finally- he turned to face her. "Rachel listen to me. You're acting like a crazy, neurotic psycho again. You remember what happened last time don't you?"

"I threatened to burn your scarf collection and almost destroyed Nate's car..."

"Yes. And we don't want that to happen, do we?" He asked condescendingly, raising a dark eyebrow.

"I don't appreciate your patronizing tone, Charles. Fine. No, we don't want that to happen. Happy?"

"Very. Look, why don't you get dressed and then we'll have breakfast together, okay?"

Rachel sighed passively. "Okay. But make sure you sort this out!" She made a move to get out of bed when Chuck caught her wrist and pulled her close to him. He met her dark eyed gaze.

"Would it be so bad?" He asked. Rachel blinked at him.

"What?"

"Would it be so bad? You know, marrying me?"

Rachel's expression softened. She knew all about Blair and his plans of asking her to marry him. She knew he still felt rejection over his ex's decision to marry Louis and not run away with him. And even though Chuck didn't harbor any feelings for his first love, the anxiety of her leaving him for someone else was still there.

"Oh Chuck," she murmured. "No, of course not. I'm sorry, I was just a little shocked, is all. I would love to get married to you, share my future with you, have a life with you. I love you, Chuck."

The dark haired man grinned at her. "Then why don't you? Marry me, I mean."

Rachel gasped. "Are you serious?"

"Never been more serious in my life."

"Chuck we've only been together seven months!"

"So? When has that ever stopped you? You moved in with me when we'd only been together six weeks."

"My apartment ceiling caved in and you refused to let me leave after it was fixed."

"You told me you loved me when we'd been dating for two months."

"You said it first."

"And? You said it back. Point is Rachel, I don't see myself spending the rest of my life with anyone but you. You are the one who I see marrying. Having kids with. Growing old with. There's no-one else Rach, only you. And if we both feel that way, then why delay the inevitable?"

Rachel had been quiet during her boyfriend's little speech. Her eyes had become wet with tears.

"Okay." She sniffled.

Chuck blinked. "What?"

"Okay," Rachel repeated. "Okay. Yes, I'll marry you, Chuck Bass."

Chuck's smile grew wide as he leaned across the bed and opened the drawer of the small cabinet by his bedside. He rummaged around for a few seconds before pulling out a blue Tiffany ring box. Rachel squealed as he opened it. She held out her hand expectantly. Chuck pulled the ring from its box and started to slip it onto Rachel's finger when stopped him.

"Ask me properly!"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "I thought I did."

"Just do it!"

"Alright." Clearing his throat, he played along. "Rachel Barbra Berry, will you do me the honor of becoming my wi-"

"Yes!" Rachel squealed, cutting him off.

"You're so impatient."

"I don't care! Put it on me!" The brunette thrust her hand at her new fiancee. Chuck grinned as he slipped the beautiful platinum princess cut ring on to her fourth finger.

"Perfect fit." He stated smugly. Rachel giggled and leaned over to kiss him.

"I love you Chuck Bass."

"I love you too, soon-to-be Rachel Bass."

The singer let out a shriek of laughter. "Rachel Bass. I like the sound of that. Rachel Bass. Rachel Barbra Bass. Rachel Barbra Berry-Bass."

Chuck snorted. "Rachel Barbra Berry-Bass? I think you should just stick with my last name darling. A bit too much alliteration for my liking."

Rachel slapped him on the shoulder with more malice than she was feeling. "I think it has a certain ring to it, if you must know."

"You should call your parents; let them know we're not actually married yet. I think it would save us both from being murdered. I just don't know if security would be able to fight off two angry fathers on the rampage."

"You're right." The brunette hopped off the bed to retrieve her phone that she'd left in the living room, "back in a sec."

Chuck smiled at her retreating form, picking up his own cell which was lying on the floor.

He skimmed over his texts before spotting one from Nate.

_How did it go?_

The business man smirked to himself.

**Mission accomplished.** He typed just as Rachel came back into the room.

"Who're you texting?"

"No-one," he lied, attempting to hide his phone under the pillow.

"Let me see," Rachel demanded.

"No, really Rachel it was no-one. Just a client. I swear."

"You're lying. You're doing that eye thing."

"What eye thing?" Chuck questioned, one of his dark eyes twitching.

"That eye thing! Please Chuck, tell me what's going on?" The small singer pouted, and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Rachel, I promise it was nothing. Just drop it, please."

Rachel sighed heavily. "Alright." She climbed back into their oversized bed, smiling teasingly at her future husband. Putting both her hands on either side of Chuck's face, she kissed the side of his mouth.

He groaned as one of Rachel's small hands trailed down his muscular chest.

Suddenly Rachel pulled back, smiling teasingly. She waved Chuck's cell phone mockingly.

Chuck's eyes widened. _That sneaky... _"Rach, give me my phone."

Rachel pushed herself off the bed. "Nope!"

"Rachel, I'm serious. Give it back."

"No. I want to see what's so important that you're hiding it from me." She browsed through his messages, the newest one being from Nate.

_Congrats man, I thought for sure she wouldn't agree to it. I still can't believe you paid the editor of the newspaper to print that article._

Rachel blinked. "Chuck...What did Nate mean by 'I can't believe you paid the editor of the newspaper to print that article'?"

Chuck cleared his throat. "Rach, I can explain."

"Then please, do! Because I'm lost here, Chuck."

"Well...I-uh, well, yes, I did pay the editor of the paper to print that article, but only because I wanted it to be true. Besides, it was a pretty memorable proposal, huh?"

Rachel groaned. "Chuck you are an unbelievable, devious, frustrating man, you know that?"

"It worked, didn't it? And now when we do get married, the press won't be tracking your every move."

"I suppose."

Chuck smirked.

"Good. Now come back to bed."

"You're an evil, evil man Chuck Bass."

"Yes, but you love me anyway."

"You're lucky I do. No other woman would have you, you know that?"

"Well, fortunately for me I don't want any other woman. You're enough for me, Rach."

"Chuck?"

"Yes?"

"You're the luckiest man in the world."

"I know." He paused. "Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

A small smile tugged at the brunette's mouth. "Chuck?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to get you back."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Chuck?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Six months later Chuck and Rachel Bass were sitting in their bed, sipping coffee. Their routines hadn't differed, really the only thing different were the white gold bands sitting on their fourth fingers. Chuck picked up his paper, idly glancing at it. Not really paying it much attention to it, well that was until the headline caught his eye.<p>

_**CHUCK AND RACHEL BASS EXPECTING FIRST CHILD!**_

Chuck turned to look at his wife.

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Yeah...Revenge is sweet."

**Review please. I love hearing what you guys think! And be sure to go vote on my poll. :)**


End file.
